bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian Chief Sodis
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50385 |no = 498 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 124 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 40 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 22, 26, 30, 34, 55, 58, 61, 64 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 15, 15, 15, 15 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 21, 25, 29, 33, 54, 62, 70, 78, 86, 94 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 20, 24, 28, 32, 53, 58, 63, 68, 73, 78, 83, 88 |sbb_distribute = 9, 9, 9, 9, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = Former leader of the 12 Guardians of the Gods who rebelled against the gods. There are many things that remain unknown about this traitor towards the end of his life. There are many theories ranging from him having clashed with his brother, to having been attacked by a woman who had loved him, to having refused to fight his friends and losing his life, though the truth is yet unknown. All that remains consistent throughout is his great display of strength. Some hypothesize that his strength was so great it scared even the gods which is why little documentation on him remains. |summon = It might be interesting to once again walk the path of righteousness. Let us walk it together, my friend! |fusion = It isn't bad to search for power. It's important to know how to use it. One day you will understand. |evolution = There is no justice there. However I will continue moving forth as it's true power that lies ahead! | hp_base = 4770 |atk_base = 1440 |def_base = 1440 |rec_base = 1178 | hp_lord = 6302 |atk_lord = 1903 |def_lord = 1903 |rec_lord = 1551 | hp_anima = 7045 |rec_anima = 1353 |atk_breaker = 2101 |def_breaker = 1705 |atk_guardian = 1705 |def_guardian = 2101 |rec_guardian = 1452 |def_oracle = 1804 | hp_oracle = 6005 |rec_oracle = 1848 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Dark's Conviction |lsdescription = 15% reduction in damage from Dark types & boost to damage dealt to Dark types from Light types |lsnote = 50% boost |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Blasphemy Flash |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & boost to Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 60% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = Light of Destruction |sbbdescription = 12 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & boost to Spark damage and Atk for Light types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 70% boost to Spark damage, 50% boost to Atk of Light types (not Light elemental damage) |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 430 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50384 |evointo = 50386 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Light Totem |evomats4 = Dragon Mimic |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = 12 Guardians of the Gods |addcatname = Sodis 3 }}